


Concerning Rabbits

by ilien



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, s2e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe knows a mess when he sees one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Rabbits

Monroe knows a habit when he sees one. He can see the perfect comfort that is (or was, before the whole cat mess) Nick’s life with Juliette, he can see how good they are (were) for each other, how they fit together, how they _worked_ for each other. He can totally see them getting married, having a family, growing old together, being happily content for the rest of their lives. It’s perfect, it really is. It’s just missing a spark. But last time he encountered that “spark”, he ended up eating a rabbit. So, probably, no spark is a good thing.

Monroe knows a crush when he sees one. It’s all “Captain this”, “Captain that”, “Captain said”, “Captain knows”. It might look like a bad case of hero worship, but it’s about five “captains” a day more than just that. The way Nick speaks of his boss, the way his face lights up each time he as much as thinks of him–yes, the captain is definitely the Batman to his Robin, there’s no doubt about that. Monroe’s never met “The Captain”, of course, and he knows nothing about him other than that Nick apparently thinks he hung the moon, but he knows Nick isn’t stupid. Whether or not Nick realizes that his fascination has gone a bit too far, he’s been keeping it professional. He’s smart like that, not the rabbit-eating kind.

Monroe knows a mess when he sees one. When he sees Nick’s face when Monroe shows him the-guy-that-kissed-Juliette, he doesn’t really have to ask if Nick knows the guy. The shock and the raw heartbreak are so obvious in Nick’s eyes when he looks at the screen that there’s no doubt. The guy is the infamous captain. And it’s a mess.


End file.
